Under the Same Moon
by DinosaursgoRawr101
Summary: Kagome had waited for Inuyasha for three years to come back...and when he didn't, Kagome makes a wish to bring him and everyone else back to her...and her daughter. But things aren't how they left off. AUish, rated T for suggestive themes at times. Read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm BACK! And yes, I know it's been over a year. I promise I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and completely disappeared. Some of you know that I was struggling a year ago, with where I was going to live, my boyfriend, and just everything in general. WELL...I just wanted to say that everything's (mostly) okay now. I now have my own apartment, a great job where I've been working for 15 almost 16 months, and a pretty happy relationship. We're even talking marriage! Though I'm still young, it's nice to feel that strongly about someone.**

**ANYWAY, on to the story. This is a Kagome and Inuyasha fanfic. I've looked and looked for a story like this, but couldn't find one, so i decided to write one. Most of us watched the anime, or read the manga. We know at the end there's those three years that Kagome stays in her own time. But what happened during that time? How did she manage to keep her faith and love in Inuyasha?**

**That's where this story comes in. Only difference is the timing. I had her in the feudal era for three years(so she would have been 18 when she came back home) and then had her stay three years already. So it's been three years since she's seen Inuyasha. It goes with the story, so just bear with it. This is just my idea for the time they're apart. So please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

It was cold with her window opened, but Kagome Higarashi made no move to close it. As a matter of fact, she made no movements at all. The only thing that showed her to still be alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. She stared up at her ceiling, the night casting shadows across the walls.

"_What were you thinking, Inuyasha?" A puzzled Kagome asked the quiet hanyou._

"_Not really anything. Just thinking about the textures of your wall."_

_Kagome laughed. "You're so silly, Inuyasha."_

The memory came quickly, too fast for Kagome to block it out. Already tears stung behind her tightly closed eyes as she sucked in a painfully sharp breath. It hurt. Goodness, it hurt so bad. His face…those eyes…those beautiful golden eyes that she could stare into forever. His smile…a rare beauty that so few ever saw. His mouth…she had kissed that mouth…

"No." Kagome whimpered, digging her nails into her skin as she curled into a tight ball. "Inu…Inuyasha. Come back. Come back."

"Are you ready yet, Kagome?" The male asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"In a minute." Kagome called out as she brushed back her raven colored hair. The dark brown eyes that stared back at her were empty, completely shielded from the rest of the world. No one could see her real thoughts, her real feelings. Not even Kagome herself always knew. She spent most of her time trying not to feel…not to think…especially not to miss.

Kagome took in a deep breath, shaking slightly, as she tried to rearrange her features into a smile. She wasn't sure that it didn't resemble a grimace instead. Real smiles were hard to come by these days but Kagome tried her best. She didn't want anyone to see that on the inside she was a broken mess, just a shell of the girl she used to be. And it was all her fault. She had said her goodbyes, the jewel purified, and the well closed. And in all logic, she shouldn't have been able to do any of that at all. She had spent three years in the feudal era, and it had been three years since she had left and came back home. She shouldn't have been able to travel five hundred years in the past, and fight demons, almost getting killed a thousand and one times.

And she shouldn't have fallen in love…

Kagome quickly shook her head. Thoughts like that were what would get her in trouble. Quickly, she left the room and (hopefully) the thoughts behind her.

"Kagome." The male who had spoken earlier, her fiancé Donavan Grey, greeted her as she came downstairs. "Finally. Took you long enough. " He grunted.

In a way, Kagome was glad that Donavan was there. His personality was one that made sure she didn't think for too long. Though, in truth, he could also give her a major headache and sometimes she just felt like screaming at him. But he gave her someone else to focus on than…

She took a deep breath again, and tried to focus her attention on the male in front of her. She had to be careful of upsetting him. For the past three years, since Kagome's daughter, Kila, had been born, Donavan had taken to hitting her where it wouldn't show. Arms, legs, back…they were fair game. But at least her face was off limits. Most of the time. There were a few times when Donavan would come home, stumbling drunk, and swipe at her face, leaving an angry red mark which she would cover with makeup so no one would know.

If you had asked anyone six years ago if Kagome Higarashi would stand there and cower while taking a beating, they would have said no. They would have laughed and told the questioner that Kagome was a fighter, not someone who cried silently.

But Kagome stayed with him. Why? Because she wasn't in Japan anymore. Because she was far, far away from her family, friends and everyone she ever knew. Because she had her daughter to protect, and Donavan had once hit her. Kagome shivered just thinking about it. She had come home from work one day, to find Kila cowering in the living room corner, while Donavan loomed above her, his fist raised. An ugly purple and blue bruise was just above Kila's cheek.

"_Get away from my daughter!" Kagome yelled angrily, snatching Kila up in her arms._

That had been the only time Kagome had yelled at Donavan. He had made sure she didn't again. Tears were shed in the shower only. Because, everyone knew, tears in the shower didn't count.

"_What? Why are you doing that? You're…You're not crying, are you?"_

The memory hit her hard, the small conversation Inuyasha had said to her when they had first received his father's sword, and were trying to fight his half-brother Sesshomaru. Kagome bit down hard on her teeth to keep the small whimper from escaping her lips. He hated it when she cried. The memories always came at the worse moments, and tonight was no different. Though no one would know what made this night so different than others, Kagome would. Tonight was the new moon, and she usually tried to stay at home at all costs. Or at least, stay alone with Kila.

Kagome looked over at her small, three year old daughter. What a blessing she was to Kagome. When she first came back through the well, that very first day, she had watched Inuyasha disappear. After moving out of the comfort of her mother's arms, Kagome had gone to her room to collapse on her bed. Sometime later, she had heard loud shouting, the sound of something falling and hitting the floor. Confused, and worried, Kagome had sat up in bed. Before her feet could touch the floor though, her door opened and her Mom had walked in.

"_Mama? What was that noise?" Kagome had asked._

"_Noise? I didn't hear anything, dear." Her Mom had said, smiling, handing her daughter a cup of tea. "Here, this will soothe your nerves. More sleep will help you."_

_Kagome had obeyed, but the drink had made her so sleepy that she was out within seconds. All she felt was a few frantic seconds were her body tensed up and then she couldn't move. When she was woke up, it was dark and she was being carried away in someone's arms. A few seconds later, Kagome realized that the house behind her was her own, and it was up in flames._

"_Mama! Sota! Grandpa!" She began yelling, kicking her legs and arms._

"_Kagome! Calm down!" The commanding male voice above her belonged to Donavan Grey, one of her fellow classmates who she never really talked to, and knew even less about._

"_Put me down!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. _

"_Kagome! Listen to me! They're gone! You have to let them go!"_

_Kagome couldn't make sense of what was happening. All she knew was that she was soaked and shivering and cold from the rain that had started while he had carried her out. Her clothes were taken off. Had she done that? Or someone else? Something warm and soft was wrapped around her, bathing her in its warmth. Then Donavan came back. _

"_You'll stay with me, Kagome. You have nowhere else to go, and I can take care of you." Why couldn't she answer? She should say no. She was only 18, after all. Donavan was already 20. That wouldn't be right. He was acting strangely too. His clothes were off. _

"_N-no."She tried to say through her unmoving lips. But he wasn't listening, was already on top of her, already hurting her. Until Kagome had nothing more he could take._

Kagome blinked. Nine months later, Kila had came. And Kagome loved her more than anything in the world. Donavan had insisted they get married, but Kagome had said they couldn't afford one. So they waited….and Kagome was going to keep waiting too, as long as she could.

How many times had she wished that HE would walk through the door and demand that she return immediately? He would sound so gruff and would grab her arm. But Kagome knew that beneath his rough exterior, he really cared. He might not bring her flowers and candy, or take her to the movies and write love poems, but there would never be any other guy who could replace him in her heart. He protected her, shielded her from the bad things in the world, and she did the same for him. He was gentle when he let his guard down…a pain in her butt when he didn't. But those things are what made him Inuyasha. And Kagome hoped he never changed.

"_Kagome? What's that white stuff you're putting on your skin?"_

_Kagome laughed at the hanyou. "It's called sunscreen, Inuyasha. You wear it to protect your skin from the sun."_

"_The sun? Why would you need to protect your skin? Your eyes, maybe…but, your skin?"_

_Again, Kagome laughed. "Because the sun can burn your skin and make it really red and then it will start to peel." The outrageous look on Inuyasha's face had her laughing out loud again and then trying to smear some of the sunscreen on him. _

"_No way! Kagome! Get off!" Inuyasha yelled, as he tried to push her away, but Kagome already had him pinned down and had smeared a glob of the sunscreen on his nose._

_Happy. That was what she was. Happy. Because he made her that way. Without even realizing that he did, Inuyasha completed her in a way that even Kagome herself, didn't fully understand._

And now he was gone. Picking up Kila, Kagome gave a wan smile to Donavan. "I apologize for making you wait. We can go now."

Before, Inuyasha had always come to save her at the last minute. But this time, Kagome had to protect her daughter and herself…alone.

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! To clear things up, I did go into slightly more detail of why Kagome isn't in Japan and why she just up and left. But think about it, if you had lost your home, your family, and the love of your life all in one day, wouldn't you just be the same way? Like I said, Those three years that Kagome and Inuyasha are separated are not clear in the manga/anime. So I just took a idea and decided to have creative license with it. I know it's not fully clear yet, but that's because I'm still setting up the plot. The chapter after this will complete the plot, so just bear with me on that! The wish happens at the end of the chapter, I promise!**

**Without further ado, read on!  
**

Chapter Two

"And what's this, Kila?" Kagome asked her daughter who was standing next to her, her tiny fist in her mouth.

"Hand!" Kila proclaimed, taking her own out of her mouth to say the word.

Kagome smiled, wiggling her fingers. "That's right, Kila. Hand. And what are these?" She asked, waving her fingers again.

"Fingers." Kila replied, but in sounded more like 'flingwars' from her three year old mouth.

"That's my baby girl!" Kagome said, scooping her daughter up in her arms , kissing the top of her shiny black hair. Kila looked so much like her mother that it was striking. But there were some angles on her that Kagome didn't know how Kila got them. Donavan was rounded, plain. And Kagome was more on the curvy side as well. But Kila was straight, angular, with a straight and proud back. Her eyes were Kagome's, but her smile was her own.

Kila smiled while wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck and pressing her face against her mother's neck. While Kila had been born out of wedlock, Kagome knew she couldn't love the child more. When she had first found out she was pregnant, she had been, of course, scared. Donavan hadn't wanted her to keep the child.

"_It's a baby, Kagome." Donavan said, an ugly snarl on his face. "Not like they could fight back."_

Maybe it was natural instincts, or just Kagome herself, but she knew that no matter what, she wasn't giving up the child. Sometimes, she would just hold her growing belly, and there would be a peaceful feeling come over her. Almost as if her child was speaking to her, telling her it was going to be okay. Maybe it was because Kagome had already lost everyone. Her whole family, gone in the fire, her friends back in the feudal era…and Inuyasha. Losing them had caused her to fight to get through every day life. And most days it was like she was just going through the motions. Living, but only being half alive. When Kila came, Kagome had someone to live for, someone to protect, someone who needed her. And Kagome needed her just as much.

That was why she let Donavan taker her. If he was the Father of her child, then they had to stay together. And Kagome had nowhere else to go. Her house was gone, her family. And he was offering her a fresh start to start over. He was moving to the states he said. _Southern California_, he had told her. Where it was warm and sunny.

It was hard at first. Kagome didn't know a lot of English as Donavan did. He was born in Jackson, Wyoming and had moved to Japan when his mother had remarried someone who was visiting from there when Donavan was nine. But she learned. Slowly, and then quickly. Her Japanese accent was still there, but Kagome didn't mind it. At least she could have a normal conversation with someone now.

"Mommy?" Kila asked, looking up at her Mother who had gone silent.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I'm still here, baby girl. Why don't we finish this shopping and then we can go home?" Kila nodded happily, humming to herself as she held her Kagome tight.

The store was busy today that was for sure, Kagome noticed. She didn't want to stay in here for too long. There was still chores to do, and dinner to make. And Donavan would be angry with her if she was gone for too long and made him wait for his food.

Quickly picking up some tomatoes, Kagome turned around, accidentally bumping into someone and in the process, dropping her tomatoes.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized quickly to the elderly woman whom she had knocked into. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright, child." The woman said with a small smile. "Don't fret about it." She handed the tomatoes to Kagome. "That's a lovely young girl you have there. What is her name?"

"Kila." Kagome told her. "My daughter."

The woman looked surprised. "Your daughter? But you're so young yourself."

Kagome smiled. "I'm only 20, true, but Kila is mine. I had her when I was 18."

"Is the father in the picture?"

Kagome nodded, not really wanting to go into anymore details than that.

"And you love him?"

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised by the question. "W-why would you ask that?"

The woman shrugged. "It seemed an innocent enough question. However, judging by your reaction, you do not."

"That's…that's none of your concern. He is the Father, so I will stay."

"Do you want to?" The woman asked, peering up at Kagome. "Tell me, Child. What is your wish?"

"My…wish?"

"Yes. Any wish, and I can grant it. So tell me."

Already Kagome could feel her heart pounding. This woman….there was something off about her, something Kagome didn't like. It had been so long she had felt the feeling of someone nonhuman, and Kagome wanted to run away from it as quickly as she could.

"I really shouldn't." Kagome said, trying to smile. "I need to get home and make dinner. Plus, there's chores…"

"Your heart is hurting." The woman said, causing Kagome to abruptly stop talking. "I can see it. I can see within your soul. There is a great pain in your heart. Missing someone, perhaps? I can bring them back to you."

"How…how can you do that? Humans can't just grant wishes like magic."

"Ah, but you've already figured out that I'm not an ordinary human, haven't you? Look around you, no one's here." Kagome did and saw that, indeed, everyone seemed to have vanished, except Kila, who was fast asleep in Kagome's arms. "I've come a long way for you, Kagome. I know you fought demons and purified the Shikon no Tama."

"How do you know that? Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. What I can do, or should say, what I can do for you, is more important. Tell me, as I mean no harm to you. What do you want?"

Kagome's lip trembled. "Can you…can you really help me? Can you really give me what I wish for?"

The woman nodded. "I can. And I will. But you should know, things might not be the exact same way as before."

Kagome nodded. "I want Inuyasha. I want to be with him. And Sango and Miroku, and Shippo. And my family, Mom, Souta, Granpa. I even miss Sesshomaru! I just want them all back."

"Are you prepared for what might happen?"

Kagome nodded. "I am."

"And this is your wish?"

Kagome hesitated, her heart pounding. If she could see Inuyasha again…..

"Yes. That is my wish."

**And the wish was made. Honestly, I would have wished for the same thing if I had been in her place. Missing someone you love so much has a way of making you want things like that.**

**Next chapter you'll see what the wish did!  
**

**Read and review! I love crustrive criticism as long as it's not of the "You suck, this story is stupid!" kind. If you're thinking that, then don't type it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow upload! My laptop touchpad broke, so I had to wait until I got a wireless mouse so I could do stuff again. But I finally got one! I have to say I'm kinda pleased with this chapter. I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter Three**

"Jaken. Is this the item I asked for?"

The small imp hurried over to where his mistress was. "Yes, my Lady. The replica is exactly what the wind sorceress used before. I've heard stories of…"he trailed off when he saw the look on his mistress's face and stopped talking quickly, handing the woman the small jewel.

Dark magic had been used to make a replica of the Shikon Jewel…the Jewel of Four Souls. It was the same magic that had been used by Naraku when he had Kagura use it to fool the half demon and wolf demon against each other. Of course, the shards were totally fake, but no one would know that other than Jaken and his mistress. He hadn't even told his Lord Sesshomaru. He shivered, not even wanting to think about the consequences that would fall on him if his Lord discovered that he was under the services of someone else as well.

It hadn't meant to happen. Jaken had actually been on his way back towards his Lord when he had encountered the woman. She had planned to kill him, and instead, his exchanged his services to her instead of her taking his life.

He shuddered. Choices, choices. He had to be careful…one wrong, misplaced step and his life would be ended. By either his Mistress or Lord Sesshomaru. For now…today…he was okay. He had given his mistress the replica. What she was going to do with it, was not in his information. But for now, he was safe.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Something was pounding on the door. "Kagome! Get up, you stupid fool!"

_What?_ Kagome thought groggily, slowly opening her eyes and pushing herself up in the bed. Kila was next to her, sleeping soundly, making soft snoring sounds.

"Kagome! Don't make me come in there!"

Oh. It was Donavan. "I'm coming." Kagome called out, pushing the covers off and hurrying into her clothes. She hadn't slept in the same bed as Donavan since they had moved into this home, and he tended to get a little angry when she tried to sleep in. Even if it was the weekend, a day she didn't have to get up so early, Donavan always demanded she was up before him.

It made her angry, but after three years of abuse, Kagome just didn't let her emotions show anymore. _Don't think…don't feel…and don't you dare let anyone see you're hurting._ Nobody could really say how they would act if they were in Kagome's situation. You could say all you wanted that you would never stay in an abusive relationship, but things got complicated when a child was involved, and when you literally had no one but them. Often, Kagome would daydream about finding enough money to escape to somewhere far away, where Donavan couldn't reach her and Kila. And Inuyasha would be there, with Sango and Miroku and Shippo, and her family. They would all be back.

Kagome bit her lip, already fighting off the tears she didn't cry anymore.

"Kagome!" Donavan yelled again. "Five more seconds or I'm coming in there!"

Quickly, Kagome pulled a light cardigan over her shirt and rushed to the door, opening it. "It's alright. I'm here."

"Took you long enough." He snapped. "There's some lady at the door. Says she knows you."

"Who?" Kagome asked quizzically, walking past Donavan after picking Kila up in her arms.

"I don't know who! That's why I had to get your lazy self up!" Donavan yelled at her, shoving her arm roughly. "The lady is asking for you!"

Kagome bit her tongue, choosing to ignore his words and hurried down the hall.

"Hello?" Kagome called.

"Higarashi Kagome?" The woman who spoke, smiled warmly at her.

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "And you are?"

The woman laughed lightly. "You met my grandmother yesterday at the store. She asked me to give you this." She held out her hand. A small brown box rested in her palm.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Your wish."

Kagome took in a deep breath. Her…wish….

She looked at the box. "But…how?"

"It's in the box." The woman, who still hadn't given Kagome her name, replied.

Kagome glanced at it before putting her still sleeping daughter down on the couch and slowly taking the box. She looked back up at the woman, and took a breath. "Okay, here goes."

Carefully, she lifted it to reveal…a small piece of paper.

Kagome looked back up at the woman. "Is this some kind of joke? It's just a piece of paper. And I don't have time for this. Donavan will be coming in here any second, and I don't want to have to explain this to him."

"Look around you, Kagome. Nothing's moving except you and I. Your little male friend won't be joining us in the conversation."

Kagome turned her head to look at her daughter, to see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Then next to her, a small round clock…with the hands frozen still.

"You stopped time." Kagome stated, not even asking.

The woman nodded. "My Grandmother isn't the only one with magical powers. Does this surprise you? Surely one with as much experience as you with demons and magic, would not be so surprised by a small little thing such as time?"

"What does this paper have to do with anything?" Kagome asked.

"Look at it closer, Kagome. Your wish is on it. Word for word. To make it come true, all you need to do is hold it in your hands and say it out loud."

"And then what happens?"

The woman smiled, though it didn't seem as warm to Kagome as it did before. "Then your wish comes true. You're family, and all your friends…even your lover, will all return to you."

"But…I'm not in Japan right now. How will they find me?"

The woman laughed. "Give me some credit, Kagome. Once you say your wish, you will fall asleep. When you wake up, given the nature of your wish, I would suspect you'll be back in your own home."

"But…they…died." Kagome choked on the words. "How can you?"

"Did Kikyo not die herself? Were it not for you being her reincarnation, she would have had her full soul inside her. What I do is not so different than that. A little less evil, I suppose."

"How do you know about her? How do you know about me?" Kagome questioned, taking a step away from the woman.

"I had a little bit of help getting here." The woman pulled the silver chain she wore around her neck out. At its end dangled a small, pinkish ball.

Kagome gasped. "The….the jewel. But…I made it disappear! I had to, or else I wouldn't be here!"

"Do you not believe what your eyes see, Kagome? The jewel answers wishes in its own way. It came back, and I've been…protecting it. Everyone in the feudal era knows about you, or at least they did if they didn't survive. Five hundred years is a long time to live." She smiled. "I promise that your wish is safe. The jewel won't hurt you. Everyone will come back."

"And…they'll remember me, right?" Kagome asked, looking at her wish on the paper.

"I would suppose so."

"But, what's the catch? There has to be one. This is just too good to be true!"

"Believe it, Kagome. And make your wish quickly. By Midnight, it won't come true. So hurry."

Kagome looked at her daughter. "What about Kila? I can't leave her."

"Of course." The woman agreed. "Add her to your wish. Take her with you."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. I'll do it." She picked up her still sleeping daughter,looking around the room. Then looked back at the paper. "I wish that I had my family back. And Sango and Miroku and all my friends back from the feudal era. And…Inuyasha. I want them all brought back to me and my daughter."

"So you speak it, so it will be done." The woman whispered, a slow smile appearing on her face.

**Next chapter everyone will be reunited, and you'll see what I meant by things being not the same. I have a good flow going with this story, so I apologize if things are crystal clear to you right now. I promise it will make sense soon!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! They really make my day! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is up! I know I just uploaded a chapter yesterday, but I wanted to make up for not uploading in two weeks. So you guys get two chapters! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, mostly because I saw it all in my head, and it was fun to write. It's also slightly longer than my others, but not by too much.**

**I really appreciate the reviews, and the time you spend writing them. They encourage me to keep writing and doing my best to make this an enjoyable story for all of you! Happy reading!**

**Oh, and Valentine's Day is this thursday. I hope all of you are excited as I am! :)**

Chapter Four

"_Hmm…something feels so soft and warm."_ Kagome nuzzled her cheek against the warmth, breathing in the scent of earth…and not the clean, fresh kind either. This smell came from something that rolled around in the dirt on a daily basis. But it was so soft! Kagome breathed in deeper, taking it all in…

"Glad to see you finally came to your sense, Kagome." The deep voice came from above her head, startling her. "I'm much better for you than the mangy mutt."

Kagome gasped, opening her eyes quickly and sitting up as fast as she could. Her eyes widened as she stared up at the male in front of her…

"K-kouga." She managed to whisper out.

He grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. "Yo."

"Y-you're here!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're actually, really here!" Feeling a lump in her throat, she couldn't help the soft sob that escaped her throat as she threw her arms around his neck tightly, which seemed to surprise him.

"Of course I'm here." He said as he hugged her back. "Care to explain why you were sniffing me?"

Kagome leaned back, feeling her cheeks turn red. "I…was not _sniffing_ you. I was…exploring my surroundings!" She protested.

He laughed. "Of course, whatever you say, Kagome."

"What the heck? Kagome! Why are you sniffing my Kouga!" Kagome looked up at the angry sounding female voice.

"Ayame!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're here too!"

"Well duh. My man goes missing, I have to go looking for him." She explained, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

Kagome smiled weakly. Her wish…it was coming true. Though she had said she had wanted all her friends, and Ayame might be more foe than friend….

"Kagome!"

"Miss Kagome!"

"Kagome!" The three new voices she would know anywhere greeted her next. A small bundle of fur jump into her arms…if a bundle of fur had arms and legs and shock of red hair.

Her lip trembled. "Shippo…" she tried to smile warmly, as she hugged him tightly. Sango was besides her next and Kagome gave her best friend a close hug. Even Miroku, though he received a heavy slap from both her and Sango for letting his hand go to low.

"It was an accident!" He insisted. "I swear!"

Kagome shook her head. "Some things never change." She said, with a little smile.

Then she looked up. "You're all here, but…where's?"

A loud crash came from outside her door, followed by a heavy stream of cursing.

Her door burst opened, an angry hanyou filling its frame as he tried to shake off all the ofuda charms that covered him. "Oi! Kagome! What's with all these damn charms?" He started shaking his leg, trying to dislodge them.

She stared at him…HE was there…right in front of her…a little angry, perhaps, but he looked exactly the same as before. Maybe a little more older, but then he turned his face towards her fully and Kagome forgot everyone else in the room as she stared into those deep golden eyes.

Her heart was beating fast against her chest. So much so that she was sure that everyone else could hear it.

"I-i….Inuyasha!" She cried out, finally able to speak and move her legs. And move she did. Her legs ran to him, and she collapsed against his form, letting his strong arms hold her up. Her hands clutched the fabric of haori as tightly as she could, and he lowered his face towards her ear.

"Kagome." He whispered, one of those rare moments where he wasn't loud or rough sounding. But gentle and kind, letting his emotions show.

"You're here. I thought I was never gonna see you again." She mumbled, letting a few tears leak out as she buried her head into his chest.

"We thought so too." Sango commented, reminding her that there were others in the room with her. "You never came back, Kagome."

"I tried." Kagome explained, turning back towards her friends. "I wanted to come back so badly, but the well wouldn't let me through. But how did you all get through?"

"We're not entirely sure." Miroku explained. "All of us fell asleep and one by one, we woke up feeling this strange presence that lead us to the well. It was glowing and we decided to jump in and see what happened. I mean, you and Inuyasha had no problem jumping through the strange light, so we decided to give it a try too. And then we ended up here."

Kagome thought for a second if she should tell them about her wish, but the moment was over when her door frame was filled again with people.

"You there! Half demon!" Kagome turned towards the voice, seeing her Grandfather, and once again, tears filled her eyes. He ignored her. "How did you break through my spells?"

"What? You mean these things?" Inuyasha asked dryly, holding up one of the ofuda charms. "Sorry Old Man, but they don't work."

"What?!" Her Grandfather started blubbering, and muttering about generations and old time stuff.

"Kagome?" A softer voice came to her then. She turned towards it.

"Mom." She smiled, then looked surprised when she saw Kila resting in her mother's arms. "Mom?"

Her Mother smiled. "Kila was asking for you, Kagome. You slept right through breakfast. So I thought she would like to see you." She started to hand her over, but Kagome hugged her Mother before she could.

"Mom! You're here! And you're alive! I've missed you so much!" She cried.

Her Mother chuckled. "Of course I'm here, Kagome. And very well alive. Though I don't know why you would miss me. You just saw me last night."

Kagome stepped back, surprised. "What?"

Her Mom smiled. "You just saw me last night, Kagome. Are you sure you're feeling well?" She felt her daughter's forehead. "Here. Take Kila and maybe go lie down? And you're friends can join me in the kitchen for a snack."

"Whose the girl?" Shippo asked, jumping up on Kagome's shoulder and peering down at Kila who stared back at him, smiling.

"This is Kila." Kagome told him, and everyone else who was listening. "She's…my daughter."

Kagome grimaced when a loud WHAT was exclaimed in unison. She smiled sheepishly.

"Your daughter?" Miroku asked. "Kagome, how?"

"Oh it was just wonderful!" Her Mother exclaimed. "Kagome came home from your era, and then that very night, she had one of her suitors show up. I'll admit, I always thought it would be one of you that she would end up with, but Donavan was a good man. He took her away to the states, and they had my beautiful baby granddaughter. Kagome's been visiting for the week, seeing as how we hardly ever get to see her." Her Mother smiled cheerfully, while Kagome felt a sense of dread in her stomach.

"Um, Mom?" She muttered weakly. "Maybe you could bring us all some tea?"

She smiled, completely oblivious. "Of course." Then turned back towards the door, taking her Grandfather and Souta with her. Souta…she hadn't even hugged him yet. But for the moment, she had bigger fish to fry…so to speak. She swallowed and then turned back to her friends…and Inuyasha. They looked…hurt, to say the least.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Miroku was the first to speak.

She sighed. "My Mom's mistaken. The truth is that I made a wish to bring all of you back, including my family. I don't know why she has a different story."

"Why would you bring your family back, Kagome?" Sango asked. "Us, I could understand, but your family was always here."

She bit her lip. "No. They weren't. The night I returned…there was a fire. How it happened, I don't know. But I was the only one who made it out. My family…didn't. That could be why she has her details wrong."

"And what about this man?" Miroku asked. "Who took you to the states and had his child?"

Kagome looked down at Kila. "That part was sort of true. There was a man named Donavan. And…Kila is his daughter. But I really don't want to explain how it…" Kagome never got to finish, before a loud crash came to her ears. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was gone…and so was her door.

She sighed heavily. This wasn't how she had imagined it at all.

**Hope you liked it! Review please and you get a cyber cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you guys know that when you cry, if the first tears comes from the right eye, it's a tear of happiness. But if it's from the left eye first, it's from pain? I didn't know that. Sorry about the two week wait! I think updating every week will be a little too hard for me. But every two weeks seems to work okay. I want to make sure I give you guys a good chapter, and I REALLY like this one.**

**Kila will have more of a speaking part in this. And yes, three years old CAN talk well. I based Kila off of a three year old that I babysit for and she's already using words like 'approximate' and 'atmosphere'. The kid is a genius, I tell you. **

**There will also be a REALLY good Kagome and Inuyasha moment. It was actually pretty easy to write that scene. So anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter Five

"Shampoo!" Sango exclaimed at the small bottle in her hand. "I remember this stuff! It makes your hair feel so good!"

Kagome chuckled lightly at the excitement in Sango's voice as she handed over her bottle of conditioner as well. "Yeah, it does wonders for your hair. Here's the conditioner too."

"Thank you." Sango smiled as she took the bottle. "And thanks for showing me how to use this room. A bathing room sure would be useful back home. And ready made hot water! Where does it come from?"

"The city, I guess." Kagome answered. "It goes underground from the pipes, and comes through here."

"Well it's just wonderful."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'll leave you to your bath. Let me know if you need anything else. I'm going to check on the others."

Sango nodded and turned back around to finish undressing.

Kagome sighed as she closed the door. Getting her friends set up in parents house was harder than she thought. Finding rooms for all of them, not to mention clothes, wasn't so easy. At least they seemed to be cooperating with the effort…except for Inuyasha. Kagome hadn't seen him since he had broke her down. She wished she could find him so that she could explain to him, but so far she had no luck.

"Kagome!" Shippo came running towards her with his arms filled with candy. "Look what I found!"

She smiled. "You're going to spoil your supper, Shippo. Where did you get all that?"

The young fox demon smiled. "I found it on the highest shelf. I used my fox magic to get it down. Oh, please, Kagome? Can't I have just a little? I promise I'll still eat later!"

She looked at his pleading eyes and sighed. "Alright. Go ahead, Shippo. By the way, have you seen the others?"

He shook his head. "Not lately. They've been looking around the house. This world is so cool, Kagome! You have all kinds of neat stuff here!"

Kagome smiled as she ruffled his hair while walking past him. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen anyone else lately either. Passing by one of the guest rooms, she was happy to see Ayame sleeping on the bed while Kouga curled up on the bed mat on the floor. Least those two were happy. She would leave them alone for now.

"Miroku?" Kagome called out the young monk's name. He was standing in front of the hallway wall, looking at the collage of family photos. "Miroku, " She said again.

He turned to her and smiled. "Oh, hey Kagome. I was just looking at your photos. Strange how they are made. If you hadn't shown us that camera thing before, I wouldn't have believed it."

She smiled."They're just pictures."

"But good ones. Important ones." He said, in his normal calm, and cool tone of voice. "By the way, thank you for letting us stay in your home."

"Of course I let you guys stay here. You're my friends! There were never any questions about it." Kagome insisted.

"I do wonder, though…Kagome?" Miroku asked slowly. "What can you tell me about the person who gave you your wish?"

"Oh, well, um." Kagome wasn't sure where this conversation was headed. "There were two, actually. An elderly woman who first gave me the wish, and then her granddaughter who came the day before yesterday and actually granted it."

"So these women…they weren't humans, were they?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

Kagome shook her head. "No. They weren't. I worried about that at first, but I haven't seen my wish do any harm yet."

"So you don't think they were bad?"

She shook her head no again. "No, I don't. Miroku? Why these questions?"

"You said your family had died in the fire the night you came back through the well. Only dark magic can bring back the dead, Kikyou being the example there. Your family's memory has also been altered. I can't but wonder what your wish has done to us. I feel like myself, and when I spoke to Sango of this, she said she felt the same. She remembers you and everything we have been through. But…something isn't quite right. I can't explain it, really. I just feel that all of us should really be on our guard. I don't think we should trust those sorceress."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I see what you're saying. Yeah, I'll keep my guard up."

Miroku nodded, turning back to the pictures. "Wait." He said, turning back around. Then smiled. "It's really good to see you again, Kagome."

She smiled. "You too, Miroku." She left him in the hallway, and made her way into the living room, pausing to straighten up a pillow.

"You're doing it wrong!" Kagome heard the voice of her three year old say. "It's like this!"

Curious as to what Kila was up to, Kagome made her way into the kitchen where the sound was coming from. Dark red haori pants greeted her first, traveling up a lean frame, to an…apron? Why was Inuyasha wearing an apron?

Kagome grinned as she saw Kila standing on the stool next to the hanyou, stirring something up in a bowl. Inuyasha was beside her, one raised eyebrow as he watched the little girl.

She cleared her throat and the pair looked over at her.

"Mommy!" Kila yelled, hopping off the stool with a little help from Inuyasha who only stared at her. Kila ran into Kagome's arms, hugging her tight. "We're making cookies." She told her. "But Uncle doesn't know how to make them. So I'm showing him how."

"Uncle?" Kagome asked, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

Kila nodded. "Yes. He wouldn't let me call him 'Puppy". Said I wasn't family. So I told him I would let him be family now. So he's Uncle." Kila smiled, showing her teeth.

"Oh, Kila." Kagome sighed. "He probably wouldn't"

"Keh." Inuyasha interrupted. "The runt can call me whatever she wants."

Kagome looked up at him, daring to meet his eyes with her own. "O-okay." She whispered meekly.

"Mommy?" Kila tugged on a strand of Kagome's hair. "Will you help make cookies with us? Please?"

Kagome smiled. "If you want." She put Kila down, gathering her hair up in one swift movement and pinning it out of her eyes.

"They just need to be rolled and cut out now." Inuyasha said softly to her. "Kid was trying to put more sugar into it."

Kagome smiled. "She usually does." The corner of his mouth twitched up and Kagome felt her breath skip a moment. "Here." She said, dusting flour in her hands. "Roll your hands in this. Then the dough won't stick to your hands."

"Mommy? Can we eat some now?" Kila asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her pigtails bouncing too.

"It might make you sick, Kila." Kagome watched Inuyasha sneak a piece of the raw cookie dough. "Inuyasha!" She scolded.

"What? It tasted good." He held out a piece of the cookie dough on the tip of his finger. "You should try some."

She shook her head. "I'm fine." Kila turned to her, still smiling. "Can I have that piece then? Pretty, pretty please?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Just one piece, okay?"

Kila nodded happily, biting the piece off of Inuyasha's finger.

"Oi! Kid! You almost took my finger off, you little runt!" He said, jerking his hand back while both Kila and Kagome laughed behind their hands. "I'll get you for that!" He let Kila get down from the stool again before he began running after her, slowly of course. Just enough that Kila wouldn't notice that she wasn't faster than the hanyou.

Kagome smiled as she watched them, her mind only halfway on the cookies as she quickly rolled them out and cut them. Placing them on the pan, she slid them into the oven, setting the timer in case she forgot.

"Kid's with your mother now." Kagome jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. She turned around to face him.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She hadn't been alone with him since he had gotten here. Kagome found herself not knowing what to say. She fiddled with the dishes, trying to focus on that instead.

"Do you want any help?" He asked, coming up right next to her, so that his arm brushed against hers.

"Oh, um, that's fine. You don't have too. I can finish this myself."

"I want too. I helped make it anyway." He rolled up his sleeves, putting his hands in the soapy water. "I'll wash and you can rinse."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, unable to look away from him, feeling her knees start to weaken. There was a lump in her throat that she couldn't explain.

"It's only fair." He said, staring at the water, though he hadn't really made a move to actually wash any of the dishes.

"Inuyasha." She whispered again.

She reached her hand towards his, but he grabbed her wrist before she could touch him, the soapy water sliding down her arm, as he turned to face her. Her breath caught in her throat and she tried to keep her lip from trembling as she stared back.

He stared back. "Kagome." He let her name roll of his tongue. "Do you love him?"

Kagome blinked, crunching her eyebrows together. "Do I love who?"

"Dang it, woman! You know who!" He yelled. "This other man! The one who gave you that kid!"

"I can't believe you would ask me that!" Kagome found her voice and yelled back. "Of course not! We're not even together!"

"What?" He asked, his voice dropping back down.

She stared back. "I don't love him, Inuyasha. I never have. We're not a couple. I only stayed with him because I thought Kila deserved to be with two parents, but…no." She trailed off, looking away.

"Kagome." He took his hand and nudged her chin back towards her, his fingers wet from the water. "Tell me why you had his child."

"It wasn't my choice." Kagome whispered. "I love Kila more than anything. It's impossible not to love her. But …" Kagome bit her lip, unable to tell him how it had happened.

"But, what?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome, tell me. I've been going crazy over all this. Imagining some other guy being with you…holding you…touching you." He growled out the last part, his forehead touching hers. "You can't imagine what I've been thinking. Please, Kagome. Tell me what happened."

"Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered, feeling her tears gather in her eyes. "I didn't want him too. I promise you that. He…did it without my consent. I didn't know I would become pregnant after just one time."

"He…_forced _himself on you?" Inuyasha growled. "Where he is? I'm going to tear that piece of lowlife to shreds!"

"Wait!" Kagome yelled out, grabbing his arms. "Don't! He's not here anyway, Inuyasha. Just leave it alone. I'm fine!"

"I can't! You're mine, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out, causing both of them to stop and stare. Kagome sucked in a deep breath.

"W-what?" She asked quietly.

He sighed, looking away. "You already know, Kagome. I was with you first. Before that human was. I…_claimed_ you first." He looked back at her, pulling her body closer to his. "I won't let anyone take you away from me." He lowered his head towards hers, his eyes almost closed. Kagome did the same, raising her head to meet his. Just inches away from finally kissing him…Kagome could already feel it, already know what he would taste like…already know…

"Kagome!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart at the sound of Shippo's voice. "Found Inuyasha!" The tiny fox demon beamed as he jumped up and down on his feet. "Ooh! I smell cookies!"

"Oh no! The cookies!" Kagome pulled away quickly, gasping. "I set the timer and everything and still forgot!" She grabbed the oven mitts and opened the oven door, yanking the cookies out. She sighed. "Thank goodness. I think they will be okay to eat." She smiled as she scooped one of them up, handing it to Shippo. "Here," she said, handing one to Inuyasha as well.

He smiled, taking it and biting into it. "Thanks, Kagome."

She smiled. "Of course."

**Review please! They let me know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to do better!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant to have this uploaded by this morning, but I was a little late with church and all with Daylight Savings Time, so I hope this is still good enough for all of you. It's a bit shorter than my previous chapters, and I have to admit, that this chapter was really hard to write. But I hope it's sufficient enough for all of you.**

**You learn more of the plot in this chapter, and more into the past relationship of Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but let's face it...if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it :)**

**Chapter Six**

**_Five Years Earlier_**

_Kagome stared back at the hanyou, deep confusion in her chocolate brown eyes. The words he was saying made no sense to her, and yet, he was speaking them to her. She wasn't dreaming, wasn't half asleep…_

"_What…"She asked, trying to make the question come out. "What are you trying to say?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. "Kagome…I…can't give you what you want."_

"_You're all I want, Inuyasha." She explained._

_He shook his head. "No, you want more. You're just too stubborn to see it."_

_Kagome mimicked him shaking his head by shaking her own side to side, vehemently telling him no. The others never got to see this side of him, but Kagome did. The soft side, where he wasn't yelling or being rude. He was sincere and real. But now he was hurting her, without even realizing it._

"_I'm not being stubborn. I told you I would stay with you."_

"_A promise you never should have made." He told her, making her gasp and her eyes grow wide. "One of these days, Kagome, you're gonna want to get married and have babies and all that girly stuff. I can't give that to you, and I won't hold you to your promise. Let's make it official." He held out his hand._

_Kagome stared at his outstretched hand. Make it official? What she wanted, REALLY wanted, was to make THEM official, but she knew that Inuyasha wasn't ready for that now. By the looks of it, he never would be. His words felt like a slap in the face, and her stomach filled with dread. In truth, she never imagined her life with anyone else other than him. She…loved him, and knew that deep in her heart, she would never love another man the same way._

_Slowly, she stood up, dusting off her green pleated skirt. Without meeting his gaze, Kagome spoke, keeping her eyes only on the ground. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I can't."_

**XXXXX**

**Back in the present**

"Such pretty, delicate flowers." The woman smiled, caressing the flower petals before her that were unlike the ones in her hair.

"Mistress Hanako?" A timid voice called out her name, and she twirled around to meet the owner, her dress skirt swirling around her ankles gracefully.

Hanako smiled. "Jaken. Good, you're here. Is everyone in their place?"

The imp nodded, clutching his staff tightly. "Y-yes, my Lady. They are all in that young human's home."

Hanako smiled. "Good. Then the shards are in place?"

Again, Jaken nodded, trembling slightly. If his Lord ever found out about this….he shuddered to think about it.

The young sorceress walked over to a small glass table, where a small, pink jewel rested on a clean cloth. Muttering under her breath, she reached out and touched one fingertip to the replica of the Shikon Jewel. The color changed, shifting from a pale pink to a dark black within seconds.

"There." She said with satisfaction. "Now, the shards embedded into their hearts will become tainted as well." She giggled, tipping her head back as she did so. "That girl won't know what hit her."

"M-my Lady?" Jaken whispered. "Pray tell me why you wish to harm the girl? She has already purified the jewel. It cannot be returned."

Hanako glared at the imp, making him cringe. "I want her powers. It's as simple as that. She stole from my cousin her beauty, and her life. I'm simply repeating what my cousin wasn't able to finish. Now that I've tainted this replica, the other fake shards will cause serious doubts in all of her friend's hearts. They'll become angry. Kagome will become depressed, and soon enough ask for me. And when she does…"Hanako trailed off, laughing again.

Jaken backed a few feet away from the demonic aura that was rolling off Hanako. Preserving his life was his priority, and he wasn't going to change that now.

**XXXXXXX**

Nothing had changed. The shrine was exactly the way it had been before she had left. Kagome couldn't quite understand why the hairs on the back of her neck were rising. Everything was calm, peaceful…almost perfect.

But something still wasn't sitting right with her. She just didn't know what.

Ahead of her, just outside the back door, all of her friends were enjoying the warm day. Miroku sat close to Sango, just as Ayame did to Kouga. Inuyasha sat across from both of them, Shippo near his knee, Kila in front of him, trying to reach up to touch his ears. He leaned away, but hadn't pushed her away yet. Kagome smiled at the exchange.

Inuyasha. He was there, just a few feet away from her, and yet, she couldn't move her feet to take her place beside him. Maybe it was because she didn't know if she still had a place with him. If he still wanted her by his side.

Fear was a curious thing. There were so many things that a person wouldn't do because they were afraid, and right now, Kagome was terrified of sitting next to Inuyasha. Afraid he would reject her…

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned her head to the sound of her Mother's voice.

"Mama." She greeted her warmly.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends? It's such a lovely day out. You should be enjoying the sun, not hiding in the shade." Her mom grinned, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I was just thinking." Kagome explained. "Maybe too much." She gave off a half smile.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Her mom asked. "Having them, your friends, back."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's…something else. I can't really explain it. I just feel like something is going to happen, just waiting to happen. And I don't know if I'll like it or not."

Her mom smiled. "I raised a strong daughter. You'll be able to handle it. You can handle anything."

Not everything, Kagome thought sadly. She was thinking of everything she hadn't handled. Especially Donavan…she hadn't been strong then at all.

Kagome took in a deep breath. "You're right, Mama. I'm gonna go sit with them." Her mom smiled, hugging her quickly before walking back into the house. Kagome watched her for a moment before taking another deep breath, and stepping off the patio, ready to join her friends.

**I apologize for the shortness! Next one will be longer, I hope!**

**Cyber cookies to anyone who can tell me what Hanako means!**

**Review please! They really make my day! :D**


End file.
